If Sasuke Had A Wife-On Hiatus for Constructive Plot Development
by morie-yama
Summary: With the Fourth Shinobi war almost over,Sasuke decides that maybe settling down in Konoha might not be so bad. Who knows? Maybe since Naruto is next in line for Hokage, he could re-establish his clan back to its former glory. But with who? Harem Story,so multiple parings including a pairing with my OC. Rating may change in near future.


**Updated 8/7/12 This is my very first story on fan-fiction, and i decided i'd go back and fix all the errors and whatnot and do another chapter for my one follow i got a year ago i think. Review if you like my plot twist. It's not even too late for my story because Kishi is still in the war arc ^_^ the next chapter will be uploaded soon if you've already read this. I do like constructive advice also.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't Own naruto, If I did I would have put Romance panels and scenes for crack parings. Or just Parings in General. Oh and I'd add Mai Uchiha. The Last GIRL Uchiha.**

**Okay Onward!**

* * *

**If Sasuke had a wife**

Prologue:

**Chapter 1:_Breakway_**

"Mai! Back me up!" Sango yelled as she threw her huge boomerang knocking several Zetus' Unconscious. Mai suddenly jumped in with her sword and blocked the pore balls away that were coming towards Sango. 'Oh no you don't. I have the vision of an eagle.' She thought towards the White Zetsus', smirking as she and Sango whizzed past. Destroying the White Zetsus' were no problem, however destroying the Black Zetsus' was another thing.

As Mai and Sango were getting overwhelmed, Mai quickly took charge and used Shiro to disperse the Zetsu using silent wind blade no Jutsu. It nearly took out the whole field of Black Zetsus' with one swing of her sword. "Excellent, Mai! Keep it up, we have more playmates." Sango said as she walked beside Mai, her Boomerang back in place on her back.

"So, I see you've managed to completely destroy all the Zetsus", Tobi said as he walked into view. "However, your next opponent won't be so easy. In fact, you might just want to retreat before you die." Sango smirked at Tobi as he said retreat. "No, we'd rather not. Why don't you bring out the opponent." Sango said as she pushed Mai to the side. "I don't want you fighting. This opponent he's talking about… I think he's the other Uchiha but i'm not sure. His Chakra aura is very dark. It might awaken Kuroi." Sango whispered as she stood in position.

The young man walked onto the field, his demeanor un-phased. His eyes were closed but he looked like he was concentrating on where he was going to strike first. Suddenly he was out of sight and right in front of Mai, his sword already in motion. Mai ducked just in time but her arm was almost cut by kusanagi, and Sango missed her target after she yelled "Heladikos". As fast as sango's Boomerang came back to her Sasuke had already jumped on and was about to dislodge her head from her shoulders. Sango's demon cat Kelilah jumped to the rescue and flew her clear of Sasuke and his Kusanagi. The Boomerang flew into the ground with Sasuke on top. "I believe you don't have a weapon." Sasuke smirked, aand looked at Sango's bewildered flushed face.

"I do have one. Give me Kuroi!", Sango says as Mai throws her sword towards her. "Now!" and Mai eyes turn red but have no tomaeo in them. Her fist swiftly makes contact with Sasuke's cheek, and he's blown off Sango's Boomerang by Mai's Wind Fist. "What the—" Sasuke sputters. 'She actually got a hit on me. I guess I need to use sharingan.' Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his, not a second later. He smirked once more as he was in front of Mai then behind her cutting her in all vital places,So he thought. What he didn't know was that she was dodging them so fast and easily it looked almost believe-able that he was Indeed cutting her, if she were a normal shinobi like he'd thought. A person that didn't have Sharingan or possibly a kekkei genki couldn't possibly weave those. Since only Madara/Tobi, Itachi,Danzo and himself only had Sharingan after the Uchiha Massacre ,and Itachi and Danzo were dead there shouldn't be a another uchiha opposing him. Tobi made it very clear which side he was on at the Kage Summit. No worries, right?

Sasuke took a couple of steps back to admire his work and was about to finish off Sango when he noticed something wasn't quite right though. What the picture should have looked like was a Shinobi almost about to die with cuts all over him, but what he saw was completely opposite, first of all HE had boobs and hips and curves and whatnot. SHE didn't have cuts all over her and somehow she was sitting on top of that woman's Boomerang. And although she had a mask on he could tell she was smirking herself. " We gotta' go! I can't afford to let you fight him, especially in my condition and yours as well!", the woman yells at the girl. I watch as she does a summoning jutsu and a black Raven Swoops down and she jumps on top. He was about to go after them but he changed his mind. He decided that he wanted to see more of her and her fighting skills. Who is that girl, and who does she think she is disrespecting HIS authority. (his Majestic-ness bahaha xD) But what he didn't know was he would be seeing more of that girl in the future. Maybe,she might be his future?

-_END_

* * *

**So This would be when Sasuke first meets Mai. Funny how he's SUCH an iceberg, he doesn't recognize that Mai is Actually a girl and not a boy who has feminine futures. And of course he doesn't see her again during the Shinobi war, because he'll be too busy fighting other powerful shinobi. Oh, and Naruto too, don't forget him. And I don't know what's gonna happen during the war so I might change the story slightly depending on what happens while I'm reading the manga ^_^ However I won't say the same for what happens after the war cuz im making up my own plot. I can't wait that long for Kishi to write everything. And I'm pretty convinced that Naruto's not gonna kill Sasuke and Sasuke's not gonna get killed. I mean COME ON, didn't you guys see that fight he did with Deidara? Exactly, my point. Review, Comment? Idk, you probably won't cuz it's the prologue though :(**

1


End file.
